SABRINA GOES TO HOGWARTS! chapter 12 up!
by Dumble-Lady
Summary: READ THE TITLE!


Disclaimer: isn't it obvious I DON'T own harry potter and Sabrina? Age of Sabrina: 11  
  
Chapter 1 The Letter  
  
LuckyHorseshoe3: OMG, Sabrina GUESS WHAT? MagicalCandy9: WHAT?!  
  
Sabrina was on Lucky Messenger and talking to her friends on the computer.  
  
LuckyHorseshoe3: I M going to Beauxbatons school of witchcraft and wizardry! Isn't that totally awesome? MagicalCandy9: OMG AWESOME!!!!! Is that in Europe? LuckyHorseshoe3: yep it is. my s/n tells the truth about me ( MagicalCandy9: g2g luv ya LuckyHorseshoe3: lylas LuckyHorseshoe3 signed off at 3:34 PM MagicalCandy9 has signed off at 3:35 PM  
  
Sabrina signed off AOL Instant Messenger Rrrrrrrringgggggg went the toaster. It meant there was an Urgent message. "I'll get it", yelled Sabina as she came down the staircase. Sabrina took the envelope out of the toaster. "HOT, HOT, HOT" Sabrina yelled and threw it on the table. "Who is the letter from"? asked Aunt Hilda. "I dunno" said Sabrina, "I can't look at it yet until it cools down. Sabrina tried touching it. It was still warm, but not hot. Sabrina ripped open the envelope. Sabrina unfolded the letter and began to read it.  
  
Dear Miss Spellman, We are glad to inform you that you are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your animal no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagoll Minerva McGonagoll  
  
Sabrina's jaw dropped open with eyes wide open. "AUNT HILDA, AUNT ZELDA" screamed Sabrina. "Is anything wrong? Are you hurt? Are you"- "I got accepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Sabrina had the biggest smile ever. Both of Sabrina's aunts frowned. When Sabrina saw them frown, she frowned too. "Why are you two frowning? I thought you'd be proud of me". "Sabrina, we are proud, we just don't think you should go to that school" said Aunt Zelda. "Why not?" asked Sabrina. "Well Sabrina, most of the witches and wizards don't shoot sparks out of their fingers, they use wands" Zelda explained. "Actually, nobody there knows finger magic." Sabrina thought over it. ( ( ( "Hello Professor McGonagoll" said Albus Dumbledore. "Good Evening Professor McGonagoll. What brings you here?" "I have come to talk about Sabrina Spellman who is coming here September 1. You see, I am afraid that Sabrina.will not fit in. I am afraid she will have no friends", answered McGonagoll. "Why is that?" asked Dumbledore very softly. "Well.she is a half mortal and uses her fingers instead of a wand and most wizards and witches don't do that, it is sort of odd." "What is wrong with that?" asked Dumbledore very angrily. "Just because she doesn't use wands doesn't mean that she is bad at magic" Dumbledore answered furiously. "I am so sorry Professor Dumbledore, I"- "No, Minerva, I should be sorry." "Minerva, I trust you can keep a secret"? said Dumbledore. "Of Course" said McGonagall. "Well, I was born with power in my fingertips and still have it." Professor McGonagoll turned bright red. She had called Dumbledore odd. "Oh, forgive me." "It is okay" said Dumbledore with a smile. "Well, I still have a lot of things to do before September. See you in a while. " Before Professor McGonagall left the room, Dumbledore spoke: "Sabrina Spellman will be alright, just like when I was a child."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 The List  
  
Sabrina had thought about it and decided to go to Hogwarts. Aunt Zelda and Hilda agreed with Sabrina. Sabrina had almost forgotten her list of supplies she needed to bring. She looked at it.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
UNIFORM First year students will require: 3 sets of plain work robes (black) One pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the) following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling The Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment 1 Wand 1 Cauldron 1 set of crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
"Wow, this is a lot of things Aunt Zelda, where do we find it all?" asked Sabrina. "Diagon Alley of course!" "When can we go there?" asked Sabrina. "Right now," chorused the both aunts. All Sabrina could see around her was green dust. In the blink of an eye the three of them were in Diagon Alley. Sabrina looked around. She saw witches and wizards all admiring the windows of stores. Sabrina heard: "Look Daddy, the new Lightning Strike 3000 broomstick." Apparently, Sabrina really never had been on a broomstick before, but wanted to try. Then Sabrina saw a black, familiar cat-it was Salem! "Salem, what-how?" "Salem" scolded Zelda, "what are you doing here?" "I heard that you were coming here and I went in the green powder to follow you." Some people were looking at the talking cat like it was-the most extraordinary thing that ever happened. "Oh well, I guess Salem can stay with us" said Aunt Zelda. "Girls, let's go shopping" said Aunt Zelda. "OH, purrrr-leese" purred Salem.  
  
CHAPTER 3 Spellman meets Potter  
  
"Okay, how about we get you a wand first", said Aunt Zelda. "Here's the spot, Olivander's Wands." Sabrina, and the two aunts went inside the shop. "Aww, hello, and your name is?" "Sabrina Spellman." "What's your wand hand?" "I never really used a wand, just did sparks out of my fingers" said Sabrina. "That is very rare in our world, it's going to be easy to find out which wand is your wand." "Try this one", said Olivander as he put a wand on the counter, "dragon heartstring, redwood and 7 ½ inches". Sabrina picked it up. The time Sabrina touched it, her body twitched. A wave of green and blue sparks shot from the wand and it didn't do anything. "No, try this one" said Olivander, "unicorn hair, yew wood, and it's 9 ¼ inches." Sabrina took it. It soothed her body. "Hmmm, you're going to need to say a spell to make sure if it really works, this is a hard one said Olivander. "Say this spell and point it at that vase of red roses: Wingardium Leviosa." "Wingardeum Leviosa" repeated Sabrina. The vase rose in the air. "Yes, we found the right wand", said Olivander. "How much money?" Sabrina asked. "12 galleons, 1 sickle and 9 knuts." "What kind of money is that?" "Here you are Olive", said Aunt Zelda paying Olivander some strange gold coins." "It's Olivander", he said blushing. Sabrina took the wand and the three of them left. "Thanks" said Sabrina to Olivander. Olivander just smiled and nodded. "Let's go to that book store over there to get some books," said Aunt Zelda pointing to a bookstore that looked so ancient. They all headed into the store. There was a person at the counter and Sabrina asked where she could find the books she needed. She read down her list and the person at the counter got them all for her. "Thanks" said Sabrina. "Anytime, I am the fastest", said the person at the counter. And it was true. The counter guy found all the books in 32 seconds. (Sabrina counted.) "Let's get my dress clothes", said Sabrina. "Okay" said her two aunts. They found a clothes store and bought: black work robes, dragon hide gloves, a pointed hat, a winter cloak, a red Chinese dress (for Aunt Hilda), and a sequin dress (for Aunt Zelda). "Doesn't this dress make me look SOOOOOOOO good?" Asked Hilda. Sabrina laughed. They all got their bags and suggested on what else to get. Sabrina got all the other stuff she needed, but then saw a crowded sight at a store window. Sabrina ran into the crowd. The two aunts followed her. She heard people yelling: "It's the fastest broom ever, the Lightning Strike 9000." "It's amazing" wowed Sabrina. The redwood on it was polished and beautiful. The sweeping part was all straight like Sabrina's golden hair and Lightning Strike 9000 was carved on the end. It was magnificent, beautiful. Sabrina bumped into a boy in the crowd. Sabrina fell to the ground. "Ouch" yelled Sabrina. The boy helped her up. "Oh, I'm so sorry" said the boy. His hair was jet black, his eyes were green and he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "You're Harry Potter?" "Yes." "I've read about you in my Book of"- "Hey, Briny, can I have some"- "Hush up Salem", said Sabrina to her cat and used her finger to make a muzzle on his mouth.  
  
"How do you do that? I've heard that only a couple of witches and wizards have finger power from my friend Hagrid." Harry was amazed. There was a man as big as a giant behind Harry, whose eyes were amazed too. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid" said the man, "but you can call me Hagrid." "I've got to get back shopping for my magical needs for the school I'm going to, Hogwarts." "I'm going there too!" said Harry. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts", said Sabrina. "Bye", said Harry. "Looks like Sabrina has got a boyfriend" said Aunt Zelda. "Oh, shut-up" said Sabrina, but she was still smiling.  
  
CHAPTER 5 The Hogwarts Express  
  
"Well girls, it looks like we've found everything" said Aunt Zelda. "Shall we go back to our home?" Aunt Hilda asked. "YEA", said Sabrina and Aunt Zelda. Aunt Hilda snapped her fingers (this time Salem joined in after eating some pizza) and This time blue and white flames came around all of them and they went back home. A couple of weeks passed by and soon it was the day to leave on the Hogwarts Express. Sabrina had packed her books, wand, uniform and other things she needed. "Salem, I'm going to miss you, I won't be back until next summer! I'm going to miss you Salem." "Send me an owl post when you get there?" said Salem. "Oh, and by the way, can I use your room while your gone?" "To the first question, I will send you an owl post and to the second one- you better stay out of my room, I'll make a spell so you don't, I have some tricks up my sleeves!" Sabrina grinned evilly. "Fine", gave up Salem. "Bye Salem", said Sabrina. "Bye Briny", said Salem. "Call me that one time, and you're dead Salem", said Sabrina. "Sabrina, come down so we can get to the station", said a voice like Aunt Hilda's. "I'm coming." Sabrina heaved her bags and her tags on them flickered as she walked down the staircase. The two aunts were waiting in the kitchen. "There you are", said Aunt Zelda. "Okay, I'll do the magic", said Aunt Hilda. The three of them huddled together. Aunt Zelda snapped her fingers and this time periwinkle dust formed around them. Sabrina coughed. "Aunt Zelda, why d-does differ-different colored d-dust come around us each time we g-go to a different pl-place?" Sabrina asked. "Because, Sabrina, we can't use the same color dust everytime we go somewhere, we can only use it once, so you have to think of another color." "Oh." Suddenly the dust came loose and they were at a train station. "Well, platform nine and three quarters is right through that brick wall", explained Aunt Hilda. "Follow that red headed family, they seem to be going through the brick wall." "But, how can I get through the brick wall?" Sabrina turned around. The two aunts were not there. Sabrina did what Aunt Hilda had explained. She went up to the a plump red headed lady. "Excuse me, how do I, well, get through?" "Oh, you must be a first year too, it's Ron and Harry's first time too." She smiled and turned to a boy with a scar and jet black hair and a red head. "Ron, you go now, hurry." Ron ran straight through the brick wall. Harry and Sabrina looked amazed. "Your turn deary", she turned to Sabrina. Sabrina ran right to the brick wall. She closed her eyes. Then she opened them. She looked behind her, there was the other side of the brick wall and then turned back around. She saw a train marked: HOGWARTS EXPRESS. She went inside of it. There were all different kinds of compartments, she saw most of them were full, then saw one with Ron and Harry. "Excuse me, can I please sit here?" "Of course", said Ron looking dazzled and dreamily at the sight of Sabrina. Harry nudged Ron in the shoulder. "Hullo, my name is Harry Potter." "Yep, remember we met in Diagon Alley?" "Oh yeah, nice to see you again." Sabrina sat down. Sabrina looked at Ron and said: "Hello, my name is Sabrina Spellman." "Very nice to meet you", Ron shook her hand. "It's my first time at Hogwarts", said Sabrina. "Ours too", said Ron and Harry together. "Would anyone like any treats?" A lady behind a candy cart was asking every compartment. "Yes please", said Sabrina, Harry and Ron at the same exact time. "I'll have a chocolate frog, a pepper imp and Bertie and Bott's every flavor beans", said Sabrina. "I'll have Ice Mice and Frizzing Whizbees" said Harry. "I'll have a chocolate frog and sugar-spun quills", said Ron. "That'll be 12 galleons, 3 sickles and 16 knuts in all", said the lady. Sabrina, Harry and Ron paid their amount. They started telling tales about the candies. "Once, I ate a vomit flavored bean", said Ron. "It tasted horrible." "Hey, you guys look at the card I got from the chocolate frog", said Sabrina. She showed the card to Ron and Harry. "Wow, you've got a Paracelsus!" said Ron. "They're sort of rare." "Who did you get Ron?" asked Sabrina. "I got Dumbledore again", answered Ron. "Who is Dumbledore?" asked Harry. "You don't KNOW him?" Ron's eyes were popping out. "He is the head master at Hogwarts, he is also the one who fought You-Know-Who." "Voldemort?" asked Harry. Ron cringed at the dare of Harry saying the name. "Voldemort? He once tried to attack our family, but then he tried, but he couldn't because no wand can kill witches with finger powers." "He tried to attack your family?" said Ron amazed. "You have finger power?" "Yes and yes", said Sabrina. "Prove it", said Ron. Sabrina pointed her finger at a yellow Bertie and Bott bean and turned it into a brown peanut. "WOW", said Harry and Ron amazed. "Hey, you guys, what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Ron. "Huh?" Harry and Sabrina were confused. "You don't know?" Ron was amazed. "There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the bravest, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are really smart ones and Slytherin are the worst, every wizard that joins there goes bad." "I want to be in Gryffindor" said Sabrina. "Me too", said Harry. "I am definitely going to be in Gryffindor, I am sure", said Ron munching on a chocolate frog." "How are you sure?" asked Sabrina. "I mean how do you know for sure?" "All of my brothers have been in Gryffindor, and I have 6 of them!" "Woah, cool", said Harry.  
  
Chapter 6 The sorting hat  
  
The train came to a screeching halt. "Come on, we have to get off the train, we're here at Hogwarts." Harry, Sabrina and Ron got out of the train and when they got outside, they saw a lake and in the middle of it was a castle. "Firs' Years over here" said a large low voice. Sabrina looked where the sound was coming from. It was Hagrid from Diagon Alley. They all followed him to the edge of the lake. There were a lot of boats. "Four per boat" said Hagrid. Sabrina went in a boat with Harry, Ron and another kid named Seamus Finnigan. Everybody got in a boat so they started to paddle towards the castle. Sabrina heard people talking about Hogwarts. Soon, everyone went up to the wooden mahogany entrance. It was at least 20 feet taLL1 An old-looking lady came and opened the door. Everyone followed her through the school. She stopped at another door. "May I have everyone's attention, please?" Everybody went silent. "I am Professor McGonagoll. We are about to enter the Great Hall. You will be sorted into one of these houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now please follow me." Professor McGonagoll opened the door. Sabrina saw four tables with a flag over each of them: a badger, a lion, a snake and a raven, and there were wizards and witches that filled them. Sabrina looked at the ceiling. There were floating candles. There was a table at the front and Sabrina's bet was that that was where the professors sat. Everybody followed Professor McGonagoll to the front. There was a chair with an ugly hat that sat on it. Everybody became silent. The hat on the chair began to sing. "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The sorting hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't you get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!" "When I call your name you will come up and sit on the chair", said McGonagoll. "Abbott, Hannah." A girl came up and put on the hat. "HUFFLEPUFF" yelled the hat. The girl went to the table that was cheering. "Bones, Susan." "HUFFLEPUFF", yelled the hat and Susan went to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry." "RAVENCLAW", yelled the hat. A table clapped and cheered loudly and she went over to sit down. "Brown, Lavender." "GRYFFINDOR". "Potter, Harry." Some people started whispering. "The Harry Potter?" Harry went up to the hat. "Very difficult", said the hat. "Very." "It better be-GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered like crazy. "Spellman, Sabrina." Sabrina went up and put the hat on. "Aw, you will be hard. You have finger magic." Some people had a look like wow-hardly-anyone-has-those-powers face. "Hmmm, You could be here all day, but I have an idea you better be in- GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped very loudly. Sabrina went to sit down between Ron and Harry. Soon the sorting ended. Dumbledore got up from his chair and said: "May I please have your attention please? May I have your attention?" Everybody stared at Dumbledore silently. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. We will now start our feast. Dumbledore smiled. Just then, the table filled up with food. Everyone was amazed and started to dig in. "Yum", said Sabrina after trying the sausages and chicken. "This is the best 'east eva" said Sabrina. "I agee" (agree), said Ron and Harry both at the same time. "Hey Sabrina, what's your kind of blood?" asked Harry. "Oh, I'm 10% mortal and 90% half witch". "You?" asked Sabrina to Harry and Ron. "I'm half and half" said Harry. "I'm whole", said Ron. "Cool you guys" said Sabrina. "What kind of classes do we have here at Hogwarts?" "My brothers tell me we have: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Trainfiguration, Charms, Divination, Flying Lessons and more. Don't forget Quidditch", said Ron. "Quidditch?" asked Harry and Sabrina. "It's a sport where you fly on broomsticks and you have to get it through the hoops. Soon the feast was over and there was a person who told the Gryffindor lot to follow him. Soon they came to the staircase. "Be careful" said the person, "the stairs like to move." The Gryffindor lot followed him to a room and then to a painting of a fat lady. "Password?" she said. "Raduskus" said the person. The door opened and everyone went in the room. It was beautiful, there was a fire and furniture and everything. Everybody got comfortable soon. Then everybody got to bed. Sabrina couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 7 Flying Lesson  
  
Sabrina got up. She got into her work robes and looked at her schedule. 9:00 Flying Lessons 10:00 Herbology 11:30 Charms 1:00 Potions 2:30 Transfiguration 6:00 Dinner 9:00 Bed "Yay, we get to learn how to fly on broomsticks", said Sabrina to herself. Sabrina got ready and went out to the field with the other Gryffindors and they had flying practice with the Slytherins. There were brooms between everyone. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. My name is Madam Hooch." Madam Hooch had yellow eagle eyes and had gray hair. "Put your right hand over your broom and say UP!" ordered Madam Hooch. "UP", everyone said. Sabrina, Harry and Malfoy got their brooms up first. The others-well, had a little trouble. Soon everyone had gotten their brooms in their right hand. "Mount your brooms" ordered Madam Hooch, "and on the count of my whistle you will push off the ground and fly. Three..Two-just then, a boy went up in the air and it looked like he didn't have control over the broom. "Mr-mr. Longbottom, get down her NOW!" But he didn't. He went flying about and CRASH! He hit the wall. Madam Hooch went over to him. "Look's like you've broken your wrist. Anyone that gets on their broom will be expelled before they can say Quidditch." "Looks like Neville lost a little thing of his", said Malfoy. "Give it here Malfoy", said Harry and Sabrina at the same time. "Oh, looks like Potty has got himself a girlfriend." Harry turned red. "Come and get it Potter" said Malfoy as he flew into the air on his broomstick. "THAT'S IT", yelled Sabrina. She flew her broomstick up at Malfoy. She tried to punch him, but it wasn't successful. Harry came in the air and then Harry started chasing Malfoy and Harry got the thing that was Neville's and Sabrina punched Malfoy. Sabrina and Harry came down and the Gryffindors cheered. "MR. POTTER, MRS. SPELLMAN, COME AND FOLLOW ME", it was professor McGonagoll. They both gulped. They followed Professor McGonagoll. She stopped at a door and opened it. "May Wood please come out?" "Sure", said the teacher. Once Wood was out, McGonagoll said: "Wood, I found you a seeker and a beater." "Wow, impressive, both first years" said Wood. "Do you know anything about Quidditch?" Sabrina nodded no. Harry said no. "Well, I want you two to follow me and I'll teach you about it." "Thanks Wood" said Professor McGonagoll. SAbrina and Harry followed Wood onto the field. There was a chest there and Wood opened it. There were four balls in it. Wood took out a big red ball. "This is called the Quaffle. There are 3 chasers on the team who try to get it through the hoops to score. Then I am the keeper and have to stop the other team from scoring." Then he took out another ball and he struggled with it. It seemed to be moving around. "This is a bludger, you use a club to whack them to make others fall off their brooms" he said looking at Sabrina. "Now the last one is, the Golden snitch", said Wood looking at Harry. "You have to catch one of these to win the game. The snitch is worth 150 points. It's very fast and furious." "Now you've got it?" "Yep" said Harry. "Yeah" said Sabrina. "Good, we're having a game next Sunday, so you better be ready." "Bye" said Harry and Sabrina.  
  
Chapter 8 Transfiguration and Herbology  
  
It was time for Tranfiguration. Sabrina walked to class. There was a cat on Professor McGonagoll's desk, Sabrina saw. "I maybe should give it a mouse", she pointed her finger on the desk and sparks came out of her fingers and a live rat appeared. "Awesome", she heard someone say. Sabrina sat down. Just then, the cat on the desk turned into Professor McGonagoll. "I'm sorry Professor-I had no idea-I just thought"- "It's okay", McGonagoll looked amazed. "Okay everyone, we're going to preform a sphinx spell. You will turn a spinx into a tiny mouse. Observe." "Radukkious" said McGonagoll and a sphinx figure toy turned into mouse. "Wow" the class wowed. "I need a volunteer. How about you Sabrina?" "Okay", Sabrina pointed her finger toward the sphinx toy Professor McGonagoll put on every desk. "Radukkious" and the sphinx turned into a mouse. "Very well done" said McGonagoll. "Now everyone else." Harry, Ron, Daisy, Rose, Seamus and Fleur had done it right the first time. "Radkiss", said Tom. "The sphinx had grown red lips." "Oops." After that, everyone got homework and everyone soon had to go to the Herbology class. "Okay everyone, does anyone know the plant that is in front of them?" The Herbology teacher asked everyone. Seamus rasied his hand. "I think they are mandrakes and anyone who hears their cry, will be knocked up possibly." "Right you are. Five points to Gryffindor." "There is a set of earmuffs to your side of your plant. I want you to put them on and pull the mandrakes out of the soil. Everybody put on their earmuffs. "PULL" the Herbology teacher said. Everybody pulled them out of the soil. They had grass for their hair and looked like baby trees screaming. Their screaming hurt everyone's ears. "THIS SOUNDS AWFUL" yelled Ron. "I KNOW", screamed Harry. "THIS IS KILLING MY EARDRUMS" yelled Sabrina. "EVERYBODY, PUT THE MANDRAKES BACK IN THE SOIL", yelled the Herbology teacher, "GLADLY" yelled Sabrina. Everyone put the mandrakes back in soil. It was quiet. Soon it was time to get out of the class.  
  
  
  
Sabrina was in the Gryffindor common room. She was doing her Herbology homework. "Hey, Sabrina" said a familiar voice. It was Harry. "Can you come out onto the field? We need all of the Quidditch players out on the field. "Okay, let's go." Sabrina and Harry went ontot the field. There, was all of the Quidditch players on the field. "Harry, Sabrina, listen, we can't play Quidditch for the next couple of weeks" said Wood. "WHAT?!" said the whole Quidditch team. "Listen, McGonagoll told me that 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years are going to- well-I can't really tell, but the first years are going in two days in Transfiguration, that's why everyone's classes are longer than usual." "What are we going to do in Tranfiguration?" the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years on the Quidditch team. "I am not going to tell, you'll find out", said Wood. "Spoilsport" said Fred and George. "Party Pooper." Don't worry, you'll find out", grinned Wood. "But pay attention in your classes, because you have to know every spell because-oops I almost told you, but do pay attention in class, please."  
  
Chapter 9 Potions, Care of the Magical Creatures, and Charms  
  
"Potions, next", groaned Ron. "What's wrong with potions?" Sabrina asked. Sabrina, Ron and Harry were chatting in the Gryffindor common room. "My brothers told me he was the worst teacher at Hogwarts, the cruelest of all to Gryffindor and this time, they didn't look like they were lying. He looks like a snake, His name is Professor Snape." "Why don't they take out the P and turn it into a K", said Sabrina. Ron and Harry laughed. "How long is Potions class this time?" asked Sabrina. "Sabrina, remember on the Quidditch field, what Oliver Wood told us? About our classes being longer than usual?" said Harry. When Ron heard this, he looked like he was going to cry. "We have potions for like 2 ½ hours!" said Harry. "And with the Slytherins." "Oh man", said Sabrina, Harry and Ron together. They wanted out with Potions. "Well, what do we have after potions?" asked Sabrina. "Well", said Harry grabbing the schedule from Ron, "After potions, we have Care of the Magical Creatures. I've heard it's not really that bad, someone here told me they sometimes bring in centaurs, unicorns, werewolves, all kinds of things." "Woah, awesome, cool" said Sabrina. "How long?" " About 3 hours", answered Ron and Harry together. Sabrina laughed. "What's after that?" asked Sabrina. "Charms, I think", answered Harry. "Uh oh", said Ron, "We better hurry up for Potions, or we'll lose points from our house." "Let's go down", said Ron right after they got their stuff ready. They entered the Potions class. Phew, the trio wasn't late. " Hello class, I want you to mix all of those three ingredients on the table and see what appears in the bowl", said Snape. Sabrina put in a periwinkle colored dust in, then a red gooey liquid and then saw a green liquid but realized it was marked Shangwolf. "Excuse me Professor", said Sabrina. "Yes?" "Well, if we mix in the Shangwolf, doesn't that mean there will be an explosion?" "Yes, indeed. Five points to Gryffindor", said Snape as though he was going to explode. "That's not fair" said Malfoy. "SIT DOWN BOY", yelled Snape. After the Potions class, which had ended by Snape talking about Monkshood and taking ten points from Gryffindor because Neville Longbottom had caused some damage. Everyone left potions class, and all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went to care of the magical creatures. "Hello", said the Professor Kettleburn. "We are going to learn about phoenixes today." Sabrina raised her hand. "I have a phoenix, she really helps me when I get a broken bone or something, the tears of a phoenix help hurting go away and heal." "Ten points to Gryffindor, because I was going to ask what do phoenixes do important. Ron high fived Harry and Harry high fived Sabrina. "Here is a phoenix", said Professor Kettleburn holding a phoenix on her arm. "Wow", the class wowed. "Does anyone have a sore?" "I do", said a voice. It was Neville Longbottom. "Come up here, and the phoenix will fix it." Neville lifted up a sleeve and it was bleeding. The phoenix forced a tear and it dropped on Neville's arm, everyone watched. The blood started to go away. "Thank you Professor, thank you so much", said Neville. Professor Kettleburn started to talk about phoenixes. "Phoenixes are rose from ashes from fire and when they die, they catch on fire and grow again. Tears can help hurt sores or broken bones. The phoenix also.", the Professor kept on talking about phoenixes and then, she brought out the unicorns. "WOW", wowed the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "The blood of a unicorn, you can drink, and stay alive forever, but with a curse. That's how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can still live." Professor Kettleburn shivered. "The horn of a unicorn can turn everything into a silver statue." Soon the class was over and the Gryffindors headed to Charms. The Professor was pretty short. "Okay everyone, sit down, sit down. We are going to make these quills rise in the air. The simple spell is: Wingardium Leviosa. Get your wands out and try it." "Wingardium Leviosa", said Sabrina, sparks came out of fingers. The quill rose in the air. All the others were having trouble. "Well down, Miss. Spellman", said the tiny professor. Soon, everyone had learned some simple spells: Wingardium Leviosa and Fawnitious,. Fawnitious meant you could grab something out of its hands. Everybody went up to their common room. Sabrina went to bed. She couldnt wait to see what happened in Transfiguration tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 10 The Hogwarts Twister  
  
"Okay, everyone, I have something very special to tell you", said Professor McGonagoll. Sabrina was in Transfiguration. She knew what Professor McGonagoll was the thing Wood had told her about. "Okay, class, Hogwarts has been doing this tradition once every 1st year, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th. The tradition is called: The Hogwarts Twister. You will use all of your skills you have learned so far. You'll use your magic and logic to get through. These are the only things you can bring with you: your wand, a Silver Unicorn broomstick from our school, and a spell book. The object is to get a golden coin. It is as big as a donut. You will pass a lot of tasks, but I can't tell you them. You will have to find them out. Now I have to open the twister", said McGonagll. "Armege Zelious retorwas ouisye ruiytn coppiquirl ZIANGIEL", chanted McGonagoll. Just then, right beside McGonagoll, a colorful twister appeared. "WOAH", went the class. "Who would like to go through first on their broomstick?" Sabrina and Harry raised their hands first. "Potter, and Spellman, you want to come up first"? Sabrina and Harry nodded. "Okay. Here are your broomsticks", said Professor McGonagoll handing the broomsticks to Harry and Sabrina as they came up to the professor. "Okay, Harry and Sabrina, since you two are in the Quidditch team, I expect you two to do good." Harry mounted his broomstick and raced into the twister. The classroom gasped. Sabrina was very nervous. She mounted on her broom and closed her eyes. She zoomed through. Sabrina opened her eyes. Around her she saw Harry and a little cobblestone path. "Harry"-. Just then, a girl came out of the twister in back of them on a broom. "Hey Sabrina, hey Harry", the girl said. Then a red headed boy came out, "Hey everyone", he said. It was Ron. Soon, lots of people came out of the twister. "Hey everyone, let's go down this path ok?" said Harry. Harry raced down the path and everyone followed him. Sabrina was right by his side. Just then, there was a deathening cry. Everyone stopped. "What was that?" asked Harry. "I-I don't know, Harry. But here, I know a spell that will help all of us." Sabrina pointed her finger in the air. "Iris Redose", said Sabrina. Just then, earmuffs popped out of nowhere. "Harry, pass this spell on to everyone, okay?" "Okay", said Harry. Harry told everyone the spell and everyone put the earmuffs on their ears. Sabrina kept on following the path on her broomstick and everyone seemed that Sabrina was probably going the right way, so everyone followed. When everyone came to the end of the path. They all saw a shawdow on the ground. They all looked up. Then everyone screamed.  
  
Chapter 11 The Giant Mandrake  
  
About twenty feet tall, was a mandrake. Through Sabrina's earmuffs, she could hear a screech (which was the mandrake). Nobody could go pass it, or they'd probably pass out they thought. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" yelled Sabrina. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE IT STOP SCREECHING!" Said a girl named Francesca. "HURRY TELL US!", yelled Sabrina. "RAFFIOUS RAJIEH", yelled Francesca. A giant snake appeared. "Hssssssssssss." The snake bit its teeth into the mandrake. The mandrake screeched with pain. The mandrake twisted the snake's body and the snake went dead to the ground. "Wow, that went well", said a girl from Hufflepuff who was such a brat. "BE quiet", said a boy from Gryffindor, "I don't see you have any ideas." The girl glared evilly at that boy. "You'll pay." The boy rolled his eyes. The mandrake continued to scream. "I HAVE AN IDEA", yelled Harry. "HURRY, SAY A SPELL TO STOP IT!" Said Ron, "MY EARDRUMS ARE GOING TO BLEED." Draiipo Rajelee A heartstring appeared and started to play music. The mandrake stopped screaming. It looked like it was going to be sick. It suddenly melted into red slimy goo, but thankfully on the ground and not where everyone could step in it. "Of course, when mandrakes hear the sweet sound of music, they immediately turn to gooey liquid", said Sabrina. "Well, we've got to collect the red goo", said Sabrina. "WHAT?!" The whole group said at the same time. "The red goo of mandrakes' bodies can almost burn anyone-or thing that touches the goo." said Sabrina. "We might need it for the next task." "Wow", said Harry. "You have a smart brain." "I think of that as a compliment." "Okay everybody, lets keep on going down the path. Everybody kept on riding down the path. Soon it was getting late and stars started to come out on the star. They were all dancing and the moon was bright whitish bluish. "Hey everybody, look over there", said a girl named Penny. Everybody looked to where Penny was pointing to. There was one tiny cabin. "Woah", said Sabrina as everyone started talking. Harry opened the door and everyone went inside. It looked way much bigger on the inside than the outside. There were two couches, and 19 triple bunk beds for everyone to sleep in. Also, some paintings who started to greet them. One looked very delightful for everyone to be here. "Hello everyone, my name is Sir Quare. Welcome, welcome to your new home, how was the first task?" "It was screechy", said Harry. Sir Quare's jaw dropped. "Are you The Harry Potter?" "Yes." "It is qu-quite an honor t-to m-meet you." Sir Quare bowed. Just then, Sir Quare looked at Sabrina and then at the goo in her hands. "Aww, a smart one we have here. You were supposed to collect the goo and you earn points for that. Fifty points to this team." "This team? I thought we were the only team." "No, no, no. There are the first years, the second, the third, and the fourth. Every task will grow or come back so the other teams can do the same task." Well, I have to go to bed now, all of you will read some spells from your books, you will need to learn more spells-well quickly, hurry up. Sabrina used her magic to get ready for bed. "Vendiagram", Sabrina pointed to her teeth and they were sparkly white. "Warven Quotatious", and pointed her finger at herself. Pink fuzzy pajamas appeared on her. She opened her spellbook and went to page 1745 and started reading up some spells.  
  
Chapter 12 Potions' Riddle  
  
The next day, Sabrina woke up. She looked at her watch. It read 6:36. She looked around her. Everyone was still asleep-except Harry. He was on the couch. Sabrina walked over to Harry. He was reading a-potion book?! Harry hated potions. "Hey Harry." "Hi Sabrina." "I thought you hated potions, why are you reading a book on them?" I have something to tell you. I overheard Sir Quare and a very a Greek lady talking about the second task and I've heard what it was. I'll tell you what I heard: 'Quare, don't you think it is sort of-well-too hard for the first years?' says the lady. 'What is too hard?' says Sir. 'The second task.' Says the lady. 'Why yes, most wizards do not know logic, just magic and you cant use magic to get past this one. Its potions, I mean, the riddle and everything is so hard, I haven't even figured it out yet.' Says Sir." "Oh, so that is why you are reading that book." "Yep." "Hey, maybe I could help you?" "Sure." Sabrina sat beside Harry and looked at the book. "Wow, this is complicated", said Sabrina. "No kidding", said Harry. "I'm looking at unicorn blood now and wolfsbang." Sabrina read. Unicorn blood If you drink unicorn blood you will have eternal life (live forever).But when the unicorn blood touches someone's lips, they were be cursed forever. Unicorn blood is a silvery white and is very what everyone says: gooey. "Hey, what are you guys doing up?" Sabrina and Harry turned to the voice. It was Ron. "We know what the second task is", said Sabrina. "Awesome! What?" "It is a potions table and we have to solve a riddle, and magic won't help", said Harry. "How do you know this all Harry?" asked Ron. And so, Harry told the story about Sir Quare and the Greek lady. "Wow, awesome Harry", complimented Ron. "Should I pass it on?" "Yeah, I think we'd all need to study a bit so we all know a little about potions. I've learned about wolfsbang, dragons hide, mermaid blood and all sorts of things." "Go and tell them." Ron kept going bed to bed whispering: "I know task two, its about a potions riddle, we still have time to study it." Everyone soon got up and read their spell books about potions-and chatted a little. "Good morning children" said a voice. It was the Greek lady on the wall. Aww, how come you all have your potion books out?" "We're getting ready for the second task", answered Harry. "How do you know potions is the second task?" "Well, I overheard you talking to Sir Quare about the second task", confessed Harry. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't have talked", sighed the Greek lady. "Yeah, but it helped us all quite a bit!" said Harry. Everyone in the room laughed for a while, then read potions study in their books. "Okay everybody, time to go out", "But we have to study more!" complained a girl sitting on her bunk. "It sounds like you all actually WANT to study", said the Greek lady. "No, we just want to get that golden coin at-where ever it is", said Ron. "Well everyone, follow the cobblestone path like before-oh and Sabrina, dear, please take that mandrake gooey liquid, would you please?" "Yes, I will", said Sabrina proudly. "Okay everyone, get your broomsticks and wands and get out of here-and here everyone, take this bag of floo powder with you." She handed a sack to everyone. "And say 'The Cabin of Mrs. Gadandriff and Mr. Poite' please. Everyone mounted their broomsticks and flew out of the cabin and everyone started following on the cobblestone path. "So, Harry, who long have you been reading that potion book?" "Ever since I heard the conversation over the Greek lady and Sir Quare." "Wow, now your going to get an A+ in potion class." "What's an A+?" asked Ron who was listening. "Its what muggles call 100 percent", explained Harry to Ron. "Fascinating", said Ron, "I got to tell me dad, he'll be proud of me." Ron smiled. "Ron"- Fire blazed behind the group of children. Everybody screamed except the boys. Just then, a table appeared and with some bottles and a piece of parchment.  
  
Sabrina went low to the ground. Sabrina set the gooey mandrake liquid on the table. She read the note outloud to everyone.  
  
" 'On the table lay ten potions, spread out in bottles, everyone is marked their name, So shall we play this little game? Five of then will get you through the fires to continue, Five of them will make the flames turn to bamboo. If you throw one of the wrong bottles at the flames, it will turn to bamboo You will have to find your way out, Are you ready to choose the right five bottles?  
  
Do not scream do not pout.  
  
Your finally last clue: Bring these potions along in the bamboo.' " SAbrina thought for a moment, Harry came down and looked at the parchment in Sabrina's hand. "Harry, all of these bottles are going to turn the flames into bamboo." "What? How do you know this?" "Read the last final line." Sabrina and Harry were whispering to eachother while the others were chatting and thinking while the squad was up in the air. "Yeah, so?" "How does the parchment know we will get the wrong bottle? We cant throw the potions into the fire." "Then how are we going to get out?" asked Harry. "Our magic is useless. The paintings on the walls told us." "OKAY, EVERYONE!" yelled Sabrina. Everybody went silent. "This is a fake riddle. Its lying. Don't ask how, we need to move along." Sabrina took a bottle, it didn't matter if she took whatever one. She opened the cork of it. Splash. The liquid went into the fire. The blazing fire turned to bamboo in the blink of the eye. "WOAH", wowed the class. The bamboo was too high, that nobody could fly up there, their brooms could only go 20 feet up. "Well, come on, what are we waiting for?" said Harry and he raced toward the fire and after 10 seconds, he came back out again. "There is more and more bamboo, I think there is no more than bamboo, but there has to be some task." Then Harry went through the bamboo. Sabrina followed. Then she heard some others coming behind her.  
  
Chapter 13 The Sphinx  
  
Sabrina raced in front to see Harry. "Harry, I have a question for you", said Sabrina. "Do you know anything about finger witches with magic?" "Yes, sort of", answered Harry. "Well, how come Voldemort cant kill my kind of magic witches and wizards- you know with finger power?" "Well, Voldemort couldn't kill finger witches because-Maybe he only has wand power." "You just learned something about yourself today", said Sabrina. "What?" asked Harry. "Well, he has been able to murder everyone that has wand magic, so maybe you have finger magic." Harry thought about what Sabrina had said. "No, I can't, my mum and dad never had finger power." "How do you know that?" asked Sabrina. "You said that Voldemort couldn't kill witches with magic in their fingers." Sabrina sighed. "Maybe I should ask Dumbled"- Just then, a roar like a lion traveled through the air. 


End file.
